Misery
by ArtisticlyInsane
Summary: In the last few moments of life, he had nothing left. Everything he ever had or stood for was destroyed and he was helpless to stop it. Oneshot.


Depending on who you are this may or may not be a sad story. I guess if you're one of those people who hates Finitivus with all of your heart, mind and soul, you might enjoy reading about his suffering. You may also be one of those people who likes him as a villain, has a "taste for bad boys", and/or believes that all of the characters have a soul and at least some sense of decency no matter who they are and if this is the case…you may not want to continue reading this…or maybe you do…..I really have no idea. Anyway …if this does end up ruining your day, crushing your can-do attitude or draining you of your spunk, I apologize ahead of time. Didn't really have much else to work with in the way muse since my little dog had to be euthanized the other day. Hopefully I'll be back to my sparse little self before too long.

Misery

A hollow sound like a distant painful moaning rang out through what was left of the broken hallways as a single abandoned soul tried in vain to bring himself to his feet only to collapse over under his own weight again. His white fur, stained with blood softly reflected in the moonlight. Nothing. There was nothing left of the legacy he had tried so hard to build, almost nothing left of the building itself and nearly nothing left of his pride. He'd crawled away at the last second to avoid the final blow that had destroyed it all…like a coward. A lot of good it'd done him…he was still going to die, that was obvious. Now he was left here with nothing else to do but silently scold himself for his ignorance until death finally came…all because of the guardian. He groaned as he slowly turned himself over and clenched the wound in his side. The sharp burning sensation seemed to travel to every nerve in his body as he tried to move about his broken and shattered surroundings.

"Here I am laying in the cold and dark, and where do you suppose that arrogant little whelp is?" Finitivus mumbled. Tucked away in a nice warm bed with that girl, Julie curled up next to him most likely. A fine little traitor she was! "She probably divulged every secret she knew about the legion to that guardian while he was singing her name in his sleep!" He could see the night sky above him through the broken building and heaved in a breath of cold air as he stared at the moon. "Echidnas…" he thought. "…can live to be three or four hundred years old. That little bastard has cut my time short!" That was years of precious time he would never get to have and he couldn't help but lay completely still for a few moments to contemplate his situation. What could he have accomplished with all of those years left unlived? His thoughts suddenly turned to Knuckles again. What gave him the right to end his life like this? In pain and agony…a prisoner in his own body, sentenced to an inhumane death. He tried to sit up but the effort left him breathless and he collapsed onto the ground again. The taste of blood lingered on his tongue as his vision began to haze and he was left gasping for breath. He gave up on any further exertion as he gazed into the sky. The stars had disappeared due to the gathering clouds and the moon was almost completely gone from view except for a slight glow visible through the clouds.

"So this is where it ends?" he thought to himself. "Here alone with everything I've ever worked for…shattered." This had to be the definition of misery. The clouds slowly seemed to drift and change shape as they filled the sky until there was nothing left but a solid mass of grey and black. He breathed softly as his head lolled and his eyes began to roll. He was starting to lose himself. He was jolted back to his senses for a moment as a lone drop of water fell onto his cheek and he somehow managed to summon the strength to wipe it away. He could hear the soft pattering of the rain begin to grow louder around him as the air became cold and moist and the glow from the moon seemed to grow brighter. There was practically nothing left of his world now and the only thing that seemed to cry for his loss was the night sky. He sighed a he looked to the sky again. Despite the cold air and rain, he felt strangely warm and weightless. The moon seemed to shine even brighter, to the point where it overtook his senses with a bright light. He'd lived in the darkness so long he'd almost forgotten what the light looked like… how beautiful it was. He found himself unable to look away from it. "This is where it ends…" he whispered to himself. The rain continued to fall as it washed the blood from his fur, his senses dulled and finally ceased. That warmth and light…that was the last thing he felt before Finitivus and what was left of his "legacy" came to an end.


End file.
